Xander and His Werewolf Lovers
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Xander finds himself as the mate of Three VERY dominate men. CROSSOVER SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**1. Chapter One**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor make money off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor Anita Blake.

AN: I'm not entirely sure if this will be a full on story or just a few smexy chapters. I'm really just writing this to get over my writers block so I can update my other stories. I hope you like it.

Xander and his Werewolf Lovers

Xander couldn't believe what was happening. He had only been in St. Louis for 2 years and now he was a werewolf!

'I hate my life,' He thought as he banged his head against his table as he hard as he dared. He didn't want to break it now that his head was twice as hard.

He had been walking home from the book shop he owned when he had been attacked. At first he hadn't known what was happening, than he looked up to see the full moon staring back at him. He gulped when he heard the growling coming from behind him.

Xander shook himself from the memories that were consuming him. He didn't want to remember, after all it's not like he got a good look at the wolf that had bitten him. He had blacked out before he could.

'Now what do I do?'

Xander sighed as he stood and made his way to his pullout couch. 'I think I'll take a nap.' The thought was the last one to cross the weary man's head as he lay down and closed his eyes. Only to snap his eyes open a few hours later at the sound of someone banging on his door.

'What the hell!' He thought angrily as he made his way to were the person was about to knock down his door.

"What!" He growled when he opened the door, only to stop and hold his breath. The man before him gave off an air of power and authority that Xander had never felt before. Xander gulped and looked up at the man; His voice soft as he met the other mans eyes, only to blink when he saw the man's soft smile directed down at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," The man said in a voice that made something in Xander both whimper and purr at the same time, "May we come in?"

It was only then that Xander noticed the other two men that were standing in his doorway. The look of them made his 'Inner Wolf' want to roll over. 'Great, I'm a submissive,' He thought as he motioned the three powerful feeling men into his home.

He closed the door with a sigh and turned to look at the men, only to feel a shiver when he saw them looking at him with a strange look in their eyes. 'This is going to be a long day.'

Xander shook himself out of his thoughts when the first man started talking again.

"Hello," his voice once again caused that same strange feeling to spread through the new werewolf. "My name is Richard and this is Jamil and Shang-Da," the man said, point to each of his companions in turn.

"Hello," Xander said softly as he led his new quests into his kitchen, "would any of you like a drink?" He asked, wincing internally as his meek sounding voice.

The man, Richard, smiled kindly at him, "no thank you, we came here to speak to you about what happened two nights ago." Richard said, his voice slowly getting more forceful until all Xander could do was whimper softly and sit on the nearest chair, shaking his head as he tried to quiet the voices telling him to expose his neck to the dominate males. He was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed one of the others, Jamil, sneaking around until he was standing directly behind the young wolf.

Xander stiffened at the feeling of being surrounded, no matter how submissive his new wolf was, but old habits don't die easily.

Richard smiled calmly at their new, skittish wolf. He wondered slightly what Jean-Claude would say when he met the beautiful creature.

Richard was knocked from his thoughts when he heard the boy gasp; he looked up and smiled fondly. Jamil was behind the boy, petting his messy silky hair while Shang-Da ran his hands over the shivering body. It seemed even his stoic bodyguards wanted the delicious boy in their pack.

Xander had no idea what was going on though whatever it was left his wolf growling in contentment. He whimpered when he felt another pair of hands, separate form those petting his hair and neck; start to touch his body through the barrier of his clothing. He thought briefly about how it would feel to be bare skinned as he was petted, only to be broken from his thoughts by the sound of an amused chuckle.

Xander looked and wined when his brown eyes met burning amber. He gasped when he heard the rough voice whisper in his ear.

"You'll join us at the Lupinar later tonight." The dominate man said as he took the ear into his mouth, smirking at the sound that came from the boy. "I'm sure Jamil wouldn't mind picking you up." He chuckled when said wolf tightened his hold on the black locks and pulled the head back.

"It would be my pleasure." With that said he smirked and smashed his lip against the younger mans gasping ones, drawing a moan from both Xander and Jamil. Shang-Da just smirked and pinched the skin below the restricting cloth.

Xander squeaked at the sudden feeling. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the pinch got harder. The young wolf gasped for breath when the fingers finally left. He looked around when he noticed that the three wolfs were no longer there. Xander shook his head to clear it and ran to the window, just in time to see a car pull away from his home.

'Something tells me I'm going to have an interesting night.'

**2. Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Xander groaned as he paced the length of his home. 'This is torture,' he thought as he sped up his pacing, one hand running through his hair in agitation. 'This waiting is horrible,' he grumbled in his head as he thought about the wolves that had been to his house earlier. He couldn't help but groan as he remembered the three Dominate men. 'GOD I can't wait for tonight!' he thought as he felt hot arousal flow through his body at just the thought of the men.

Xander jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, he hadn't even noticed the time, his thought somewhere a bit more south. He gulped and went to answer the door, his breath catching when he saw Jamil smirking at him from the doorway in a shirt that looked painted on and showed every muscle of his chest, the sight making Xanders mouth water, he didn't even bother looking to see the pants he wore, knowing it would just make the tightness of his jeans that much more uncomfortable.

Jamil smirked at their newest addition to the pack. He looked good enough to eat, and the smell of arousal that came from him didn't help much. 'He will look absolutely delicious before tonight is done,' Jamil thought as he raked his eyes over the young man and licked his lips, smirking at the shudder that went through the boy.

Xander couldn't help the shudder when he saw the man in front of him lick his lips. He blinked out of his trance when he felt a hand on his arm; he blushed and looked up at Jamil. "Hello," was all he could think to say as he was led out of his house and towards a car that he hadn't even noticed. The next thing he knew, he was in the front seat with Jamil driving them to the Lupinar. 'This is going to be an interesting night.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 SHORT SHORT SHORT

They had been driving for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Xander could feel himself slowly going crazy. Jamil had taken to petting his thigh and his, now aching, erection as they drove through the lively city. He had started a few seconds after they had pulled away from his home, and he hadn't let up yet.

Jamil couldn't help smirking as he continued to play with the wolf next to him. Tonight was going to be fun; he couldn't wait until they were finally at the Lupinar. He kept his hand on the now panting wolfs hardening flesh until they pulled up to a clearing. Then he stopped the car and released Xander, who groaned in disappointment, Jamil smirked at the sound.

Xander groaned when the hand finally released him, he had been so close. He blinked as he looked around him in confusion. Only to jump when Jamil grabbed him from behind, "We have a bit of a walk to the Lupinar," the Dominated male whispered as he licked the flesh in front of him, delighting in the shivering response. He couldn't wait until they finally had him naked and writhing in the magical place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Xander whimpered as he felt the wolf's hands slide down his body. 'And to think, there are two others waiting,' he thought before he felt a hand once more rubbing his aching erection, while the other moved to pinch and pull at his nipples. Xander could feel himself falling further and further as Jamil played his body like a master.

Jamil smirked when he heard the sounds coming from his captive. 'He is simply delicious,' Jamil thought as he worked to remove the shirt his prey was wearing. The shirt didn't last long against the determined Alpha. Soon Xander was standing in the clearing in nothing more than a pair pants, his nipples hardening against the cool air.

Xander didn't quite know what was going on, nor did he care. All he wanted now was for the dominate wolf to touch him where he most needed it. The young man groaned when he felt his captor let him go, only to begin pulling him towards the edge of the trees. It seemed they still had a little ways to go to reach their destination.

After a few minutes of being dragged Xander found himself in a clearing that felt like it had been drowned in magic. The feeling of the strange essence made him even hotter; the sight in front of him didn't help either.

Richard stood with a smirk on his face, in nothing but a pair of black silk pants. Shang-da stood next to him wearing the same, but it was the sight of the other person that really made him pant. There was a man he had never seen before sitting in what looked like a throne made from stone. He was sex incarnate. He was pale, which immediately made Xander think 'Vampire,' his long black hair fell around his shoulder in a smooth cascade, he wore nothing but a pair of low-rise leather pants. Xander couldn't help but whimper at the sight.

"Hello, mon petite Loup," God, even is voice sent waves of pleasure through his already aroused body. "I am Jean-Claude the Master of this fair city, and Master of all wolfs who reside here." Xander gulped at the sentence and the look the Ulfric was sending him. 'This is going to be a LONG night.' He thought as he felt Jamil come up behind him again, this time running a hand down into his ever tightening pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Xander groaned as Jamil continued his exploration. The man knew how to use his hands. He was so lost in the feelings Jamil was conjuring that he never even noticed the Master Vampire stand, or his Ulfric smirk widening. His eyes burst open when he felt another hand playing with his nipples. Brown eyes met deep blue as the vampire smirked and continued to pull and pinch the rosy flesh. All Xander could do was gasp and pant as the two continue to attack his body.

Jamil smirked at the sounds coming from his lovely prey; the Master vampire seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Jamil chuckled softly when he heard the small gasps coming from Xander, It seemed the Master vampire was hungry, he had taken one of the boys nipples into his mouth and bit down, drawing just enough blood send a spark of arousal through the young man.

Jean-Claude had been curious when his wolf had come to him and spoke of the newest addition. It was strange to find a natural submissive with so much power in them. He had decided to join the Ulfric in the Lupinar that night. Just to see the strange man who had got the three most powerful wolves to claim him. He was not prepared for just who it was. Xander Harris, a legend among the supernatural, while his friend killed indiscriminately, Xander Harris killed only those who need to be. He left all others alone. It would certainly be an experience to have him in their city.

Richard could only smirk as his normally controlled master played with the new wolf. After Anita had left Richard and Jean-Claude had gotten closer. It seemed most of the problems between them had stemmed from her necromancy, they all but disappeared when she cut the bonds between them, though they had thought they would have to find a new human servant, but now that this boy had appeared they may not have to. His power may just be strong enough to stabilize their power structure.

Xander couldn't think, the vampire and enforcer had finally removed the last of his clothing. He now stood naked in the magical clearing, not even noticing the looks he was receiving as he was led to the middle of the Lupinar. The Master of the City had continued to feed from his chest as Jamil continued to rub his hands along his body, drawing cries from him with every touch.

Shang-da smirked before moving to join the pair of Alphas. He was quick to drop to his knees and take the aching erection into his mouth, drawing a scream from the dazed man, the sound bringing a moan from all present. He sucked for awhile before pulling off with a smirk, slipping a cock ring on the purpling flesh.

Richard couldn't help but smirk at the sight. There Xander was, naked and sweaty in the moonlight, straining for every touch while the three others attacked his body. After a few minutes of watching the Ulfric cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him. "I think it's time we properly mark out newest wolf," he said with a smirk as Xander whimpered. "Bring him here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Xander lay panting at the feet of the Ulfric, his glazed over eyes watching as Richard spoke softly with the Master of the City, Jamil and Shang-Da watching him with identical smirks on their faces. He lay naked on the stones, surrounded by the dominate males, all of which were staring at him hungrily. Xander was so lost in his thoughts that he never even noticed his king moving towards him until the man was holding him up, his back to the dominate mans chest his neck bared. All Xander could think to do was whimper as his body turned to jelly in the tall mans hands.

Richard couldn't help but smirk at Xanders reaction to the hands travelling over his bared body. The Ulfric couldn't help but lick at the neck that was so willingly bared to him, with a smoldering look at the three staring at him and the boy, he bent down and bit the flushed flesh, growling at the groan the action invoked.

Jean-Claude smirked at the scene unfurling in front of him. His wolf looked delicious when he let the wolf take over. Watching Richard taking control of someone, especially one as strong and submissive as their newest wolf made him lick his lips at the thought of having them to himself one of these days.

Jamil and Shang-Da traded looks before stalking towards the pair, identical smirks on their faces as they started to run their hands over the bared body. Jamil smirked at the squeal that came as he started to squeeze the straining erection. Shang-Da knelt down to suck and pinch at the pebbled nipples displayed for him.

Xander stood panting, his eyes rolling around his head as his body was assaulted from all fronts, He screamed when he felt a hand probing at his tight hole. The feeling of all those hands and the mouths on his neck and nipples swept him away in wave of pleasure. It wasn't long before he was screaming to be taken on the hard ground.

Jean-Claude smirked at the words falling from the Petit Loup lips. The master vampire draped himself gracefully onto the stone throne, watching the wolves ravish their newest pet. He was definitely going to enjoy the show.

"Please," Xander panted as he went weak in the knees.

Richard smirked and moved to place the limp wolf on his knees on the ground. "Please what?" he growled softly, Richard smirked at the lust filled eyes of his new pet.

Xander gulped at the look on the faces of the three wolves towering over him. He whimpered and licked his lips. He knew what they wanted, "Please sirs," was all he could get out before he felt something brushing his cheek. He turned and gulped at the sight in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

There stood Jamil and Shang-Da, bared from the waist down. It was Jamil's erection that had been hitting his cheek. The thought made Xander shudder as Jamil grabbed the back of his head and moved to trace his lips with the hard flesh, a drop of pre-come smearing his lips. Xander gasped the hand tightened in his hair.

Jamil smirked and used the gasp to his advantage, shoving the head of his prick into the darling submissive's mouth, groaning at the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him. He licked his lips at the sight and pushed even more of his meat into the willing mouth.

Xander moaned around the flesh in his mouth. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the soft and hard flesh of the enforcer. With another moan he started to lick the flesh that continued to invade his mouth.

Richard watched in satisfaction as his enforcer forced their little submissive to talk him all the way to the root, something that was not easy. 'He does look good like that,' Richard thought as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his own erection. With a smirk at the panting Jamil, he grabbed the boys head and forced him to take his own cock into his mouth.

Xander gasped when he was pulled off Jamil and forced to take the Ulfrics flesh, god how he loved the way they were using him. He could get used to this. Xander moaned when he felt himself being maneuvered so he was on his hands and knees, the Ulfrics cock never leaving his sucking mouth.

Richard smirked at the sight in front of him. His new pet on all fours just like the bitch he was. "Don't you look beautiful, my darling slut," he purred as he pushed even more of himself into the hot cavern, growling at the vibrations that with the boys moan.

Shang-Da traded looks with his fellow enforcer. It was his turn to have fun with the delicious boy. With a smirk he moved behind the naked boy and started stroking the soft flesh. He turned and sent a lust filled look to Jamil. "Isn't he just perfect," the man purred before lightly slapping the white globes.

Xander moaned at the feeling of the light slaps that continued to rain down on his exposed ass. 'God,' he thought as he sucked harder on the flesh ramming itself down his throat, 'I never thought I would enjoy this sort of treatment.' Xander thought as the slaps began to get hard, bringing grunts form his otherwise occupied throat.

Richard growled as he felt the vibrations coming from the delicious mouth surrounding him. "You're a very good cock sucker," he growled as he came in his new pet's mouth. He stepped away with a smirk when Jamil took his place. He was going to enjoy the show.

Xander whispered a soft, "Please," before another cock filled his mouth. He groaned and started sucking as he felt something wet and strange enter his aching ass. He jerked when he heard the Master of the city chuckling.

"It seems the wolves really do like the _taste_ of you," the vampire purred as he watched Jamil drag his tongue in and out of that bright red ass while Shang-Da fucked that gasping mouth. Jean-Claude never took his eyes off the scene, even as he felt his Wolf king come to stand beside him.

"He does look delicious like that," Richard agreed as he knelt next to his master. When Anita had insisted that they break the bonds of the triumvirate, they had tried to stop her. Now it seems that it was the best decision they had ever made, after all, if they had still been with her they would have continued to hate each other and would never have been able to take their rightful places.

Jean-Claude finally took his eyes off the pair using the now writhing boy to look at his wolf king. He seemed deep in thought; Jean-Claude didn't have to guess what about. It had hurt Jean-Claude when she had said she wanted to break all ties with him. It was only after she had been gone for awhile that he had noticed all the things that were changing. He had finally come to his senses, wondering the entire time how he had ever thought he loved that self centered woman. IT had taken a week before Richard had come to him, apologizing for all the things he had said and done, he had finally gotten everything sorted with his pack. After a day or two they had finally figured out that all the things that had been going wrong had been the result of Anita's influence. Now they didn't have to worry about anything but their own goals and pleasures.

Richard was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a hand card through his hair. He looked up and smirked at his Master. The past was over, now all they had to worry about was ravishing the lovely creature that was currently sandwiched between his two guards. Richard couldn't help but smirk lustfully at the sight of Jamil and Shang-Da, It seemed Jamil hadn't lasted very long in the boys sweet mouth and had switched places with Sang-Da. Richard licked his lips as he listened to the muffled screams coming from the occupied throat. Jamil had shifted his tongue into that of a wolf, licking into that sweet ass deeper and harder.

Xander was nearly sobbing with need. The three other wolves had taken his mouth and two others had licked and sucked his ass until he didn't know which way was up. Now all he wanted was to be fucked and to have that evil cock-ring removed. Xander whimpered and wined when he felt the now familiar feeling of coming shooting down his throat. He swallowed quickly and looked pleadingly up at the man towering over him. "Please," was all he could manage to drag out of his sore and cum coated throat; he licked his lips and sobbed openly as the wolf behind him roughly removed his tongue.

Richard grinned at the sound, only to moan when the hand in his hair tightened and forced his head back. He stared at his master, lust plain in his eyes. He licked his lips at the sight of his Masters deep blue eyes. IT seemed he was not the only one turned on by the display.

"It seems our darling wolf is becoming desperate." Jean-Claude purred before crashing his lips against those of his animal-to-call.

Richard growled against the demanding mouth, he loved it when he got demanding. After a short battle of wills, which Jean-Claude easily won, Richard pulled away panting. "Perhaps we should help him," Richard said with a smirk. Both the dominate men looked over at the now weeping man.

Xander couldn't think about anything other than the need for release that seemed to have taken over his body, the fire that blazed in his veins, and the emptiness he was suddenly feeling in his ass. God how he needed to be fucked! He turned pleading eyes to the wolf king and vampire master, who where now watching him. He started whimpering pleadingly, only to groan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It seemed one of the others in the clearing had grown impatient and had decided to take things into his own hands; literally. He had shoved two fingers into his tongue stretched hole and was now pumping them in and out of him. The young wolf panted as he opened his eyes to meet those of his Masters, who was now watching him hungrily from his own Masters lap.

Richard growled when he was pulled to the master vampires' lap, only to groan when he felt the erection poking at his flesh. With a deep chuckle Richard squirmed and licked his lips as he watched Shang-Da playing with his pets' ass, it was going to be a VERY fun night for the young man, maybe even more if he was right about Jean-Claude's interest.

AN: So what do you think? Time to start voting on who should take Xander first and whether or not I should leave Jean-Claude in the pairing or just have him on the sidelines for Richard!! Up to you I have ideas for both!! Also let me know if there is anything you would like to see in this story, kinks, people or anything that pops into your mind!! It'll be fun to see what people come up with!!

Jean-Claude

Richard

Jamil

Shang-Da


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

"He looks delectable with a couple of fingers being shoved up his ass," Jamil said with a groan as he moved to kneel next to his King and the Vampire Master.

"He would look better with more," Richard growled out, motioning Shang-Da to do just that, groaning when the submissive wolf howled at the intrusion.

Jean-Claude chuckled as he licked and bit at Richard neck. "Trying to drive are dear toy crazy, Mon Loup?" the master vampire asked before biting down on his wolfs neck, never taking his eyes off the pair in the middle of the Lupinar.

Richard growled when he felt the fangs of his master enter his neck. "Suck me Jamil," he growled as he ground his naked ass against Jean-Claude's still clothed erection.

Jamil licked his lips before replying, "As my King wishes," he purred before completely swallowing the large erection. The purring intensified when he felt his king groan and bury his hand into his hair, forcing his mouth further onto the pulsing flesh.

Shang-Da smirked at the screams of pleasure and need coming from his current play toy. "Do you like this little slut?" He purred as he forced another finger into the bucking body. He now had four fingers plunging into the hot and tight passage.

Xander screamed when he felt the fourth finger force its way into him. He was long past being rational. Now all he wanted was release from the pressure that continued to grow in his stomach. "Damn it, just fuck me already!" he screamed when he felt those invading fingers pounding his prostrate.

Shang-Da smirked at the reaction and rubbed the little nub hard, laughing lowly at the scream that came. Xander had fallen off his hands and knees and was now lying with his chest on the ground and his ass in the air and he clawed at the dirt and stone that made up the floor of the wolves meeting place.

Jean-Claude laughed at the screams coming from the desperate boy. "It seems your dear bodyguard is having fun," Jean-Claude purred as he shifted so that Richard had no choice but to take his prick out of Jamil's mouth and stand, earning a groan of disappointment from the aforementioned wolf. Richard turned to look at his master who just smirked. "Suck me Mon Loup," he purred as he sat back on the throne.

Richard growled and motioned Jamil to join Shang-Da in torturing their new pet before falling on his knees in front of his Master and with quick hands taking out the impressive flesh without removing any of the vampires clothing, showing just who was in charge that night. Richard looked coyly up at Jean-Claude, "As my Master commands," he said, almost reciting Jamil's words from earlier.

Jamil smirked at the sight of the king and his master on the throne. It was always interesting to watch the power plays between the two. Jamil shrugged and went back to the prize of the night. "Having fun Shang-Da?" he asked his fellow enforcer with a smirk.

Shang-Da looked up at the other wolf with lust in his eyes as he forced more of his hand into the stretching flesh, he almost had his entire hand in the mewling wolf, and he couldn't be more turned on as Jamil licked his lips and moved behind Shang-Da.

Jamil growled in appreciation as he took in what was going on in front of him. Xander was lying with his ass in the air, sobbing with need as Shang-Da knelt behind him forcing more and more of his hand into him. It made Jamil hotter than ever.

Shang-Da watched his fellow enforcer as the man moved next to him. They traded looks as Jamil forced one of his own fingers in beside Shang-Da's, bringing a wine from Xanders already roughing throat.

Richard groaned when he heard what was going on behind him. He couldn't see with Jean-Claude's hand tight in his hair and forcing his head up and down the vampires' hard shaft, but he could hear the screams and groans coming from the trio.

Jean-Claude smirked as the suction on his crock got stronger at the sounds coming from the trio, "They look delicious together," he purred as he pushed his entire length into the hot mouth, groaning at the feeling of the strong wolfs gags. He held him there for a few seconds before letting him up, "Petit Xander looks desperate and lovely with those two wolves using his body for their own pleasures," he whispered as he met the cloudy eyes of the wolf King. "You should see Mon Loup, they have seven fingers in him," The vampire purred in his sexy laced voice making Richard wine and squirm as his own desperate erection pulsed at the sound, he was silently glad that the spells they had had put up was now in effect. It would make it so that no one could cum without the vampires' permission, making the nights festivities last for a very long time.

Jean-Claude grinned at the look in his wolfs eyes as he once more fed his erection to the panting wolf. "Just wait," he said as he started to roughly fuck Richards sucking mouth, "soon there will be enough room for both of us to fit, then, and only then, May you cum." He growled when he saw Richard had reached a hand down to rub his own erection.

Richard purred around the flesh that was stretching his mouth wide with the harsh thrusts that seemed to go faster as Jean-Claude continued to watch the three in the middle of the clearing. The werewolf groaned in disappointment when he was yanked off the delicious treat by his hair, only to gasp when he was swiftly moved to once again sit on the vampires lap, the stilled bared cock rubbing temptingly against the wolf kings squirming ass. "Mmmm Master," Richard groaned as he tried to force the cock into his hole.

Jean-Claude smirked at the reaction before wrapping his arms around the wolfs waist to keep him still as he aimed himself up with the twitching, unprepared hole. With a growl he forced his entire cock into the willing ass, loving the scream that came, "Do you enjoy being used so roughly, Mon Petit Slut," the last word was hissed as Jean-Claude once again fed from his wolf.

Richard was so wrapped up in his masters' attentions that he never noticed his two enforcers manhandling their submissive until he felt a desperate mouth sucking his cock. He looked down to see the desperate hazy eyes staring right back at him. HE growled and bucked up groaning at the feeling of Xander gagging on the unrelenting flesh, "this is where you belong," he growled as Jean-Claude started fucking him quick and hard, forcing more of the wolfs cock into the wining mouth; "On your hands and knees servicing your masters and any we choose."

Jean-Claude snarled as he got closer to orgasm, but thanks to all the blood he had taken he would definitely be ready for more.

Richard howled when he felt the vampires' hot cream filling him. If it hadn't been for the spells he would have choked Xander more than he already was.

Jean-Claude chuckled as the wave of his orgasm slowed and finally vanished, only to notice that he was still hard as a rock. He licked his lips and looked over his panting wolfs should to meet the glazed eyes of a desperate Xander. "Now it's time for the main course." He purred when he noticed that the two bodyguards had both their hands in the boys' ass all the way up to their wrists. "I think there should be enough room for two, Don't you Mon Loup?" He said, his whispery voice sending shivers down Richard's spine as he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Xander started dry sobbing when the cock was removed from his mouth and the hands were taken from his stretched ass, "P…Please," he whispered scratchily when he noticed the heated looks he was getting. He whimpered when his Master motioned him to forward. Xander wined as he crawled the rest of the way over to the pair seated on the stone throne. He whined when he was motioned to turn around but did as he was told. He turned to see Jamil and Shang-Da standing in front of him stroking their hard flesh as they watched.

Jean-Claude and Richard moved until Jean-Claude's cock was sticking up from underneath the werewolf's, making it look like he had two giant cocks to use. Jamil and Shang-Da smirked when they realized just what their King and Master where up to. They lifted the squirming and whimpering boy up and slammed him down on the two columns of flesh, growling at the scream that came from the action.

Xander screeched at the feeling of the two cocks invading him at the same time. It felt nothing like the hands that had been fucking him earlier. It felt better, Xander lost all thoughts he had had left as he was lifted and pulled so the two cocks where pushing and pulling in and out of him. He could definitely get used to this.

Jamil and Shang-Da watched as Xander was double fucked by the King and Master of the City. "Lovely," Jamil growled before falling to his knees and taking the stilled bound erection into his mouth, purring at the scream that came. He was so focused on the cock in his mouth he never noticed the look that went between Jean-Claude and Shang-Da, until he felt something at his ass. He gasped and would have looked if Richard hadn't grabbed his head with a growl and forced him to once again take the cock into his mouth. All he could do was sit back and suck on that delicious piece of meat.

Shang-Da growled as he tongue fucked his friend and fellow enforcer. He tasted good; Shang-Da chuckled at the sound that came when he withdrew, only to groan when the head of his cock slipped into the hot channel.

Jamil growled around the flesh in his mouth as Shang-Da started to fuck his unprepared ass. He loved it when it got rough, and boy did it get rough. Shang-Da started slamming in and out of him, forcing him to take more and more of that bound cock. He was sire he was going to burst.

Xander screamed and pleaded at the sensations going through him. He had two giant cocks pounding in his ass while a hot mouth sucked and moaned around his cock. He needed release bad, he couldn't wait much longer, he was sure he was going to die from it.

Jean-Claude chuckled at the sounds that surrounded him. "Ahh, what lovely sounds you make," he whispered as he released the Ardeur, Bringing a combined scream from the werewolfs as they felt their pleasure escalate even higher.

Richard groaned as he pounded into the boy on his lap even harder at the feeling of his Masters power. He growled when Xander let his head fall back so that that delicious neck was arched and bare on his shoulder, leaving it open for Richard to suck on.

Jean-Claude laughed silently at the display before taking that fuck swollen mouth into a deep kiss as Xander screamed and begged for release. "Now now Pet," the vampire purred, "You wouldn't want our fun to end so soon?"

AN: Heres a short chapter, but only because I have two ideas for the end. Which would you rather see:

A: Xander finds release now.

B: the others get to have their way until Jean-Claude has to leave for the day

C: Or, Xander doesn't get to come until the next night and the werewolves get to have their fun all day, maybe even add a few others.

CHOOSE WHICH YOU WANT TO SEE!! Till next time!!


	9. Chapter 9

Short Chapter!! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA!!!

Xander panted and silently screamed as the wolves and vampires continued to use him. He felt he would burst when the Master Vampire and Ulfric flooded him with their searing seed. He gasped and pleaded for release. He groaned in disappointment when he felt all touches stop, he opened his eyes, not even sure when he had closed them, and found the enforcers looking down on his with hungry looks. The bound and whimpering man looked around until his eyes fell on the pair that had just been fucking him; they where kissing again, the sight made Xander whine and thrash.

It took a few minutes before Xander felt his senses returning. When they did, he felt his cheeks burn at the thought of what had been done to his body. He sent a confused look at the now smirking Vampire. Jean-Claude just smirked wider at the confused and questioning look on his petit loupes face.

"You are wondering why you are not in pain,_ non_?" Xander just nodded at the question, still unable to speak after all the rough treatment to his throat. Jean-Claude chuckled and stood; Kissing Richards neck as he passed. Xander watched with wide eyes as the vampire knelt next to him and grabbed his still aching cock. Xander cried out at the feeling, "It is because of this _very_ special toy," the vampire purred and bent down to lick at the cock ring that kept him from the release he could once again feel building. "It sends a… chemical… that takes all the pain you would feel and turns it into pleasure."

Xander whimpered and started thrashing again at the sound of the vampires' voice, he groaned and looked around at the wolves with wide-eyes when the full implication of the statement hit him. Jean-Claude chuckled, "That's right, Mon Petit Loup," he purred as he licked at the exposed neck, "Your darling mates can use you for days on end, denying you release," the thought sent Xander into a frenzy as he bucked into the wondering hands, "and all you will feel is intense, unending, pleasure." The vampire said, punctuating every word with another lick to his neck before biting down.

Xander screamed as locked eyes with his King, who just smirked at the sight. Jean-Claude finally released his delectable meal when he started to feel the signs of dawn approaching. "It seems I will have to leave you to your mates care." His voice was regretful as he stroked the still hard rod. "Hopefully we will be able to do this again." With that said the vampire left, giving Richard one last, soul searing kiss.

Richard turned to his enforcers with a lecherous grin, "Well you heard the vampire," he purred sitting on his stone throne, "We can keep him like this all day, whatever shall we do with him?" Xanders screams of pleasure once more rang through the Lupinar as the two wolves attacked him. The last thought to cross his mind was 'I don't think I will ever be free with these three as my mates.' He was surprised at the fact that he really didn't mind that. Not one little bit.

AN: Sorry all, I just can't help but torture Xan, if you have any ideas, kinks or pairings you would like to see, just leave them in a review! I need more ideas on what to do with our favorite young wolf!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Xander screams where cut off when Jamil starting pounding his mouth again. The enforcer growled as Xander started sucking on his thrusting meat. "Grrrr, You have such a hot mouth you dirty little slut," the wolf growled as he sped up his thrusts. After watching Xander being used earlier Jamil couldn't help but want to assert his dominance. Jamil growled when he felt that tight mouth vibrate around him when Xander moaned. He turned to see the reason, only to bark out a laugh when he saw Shang-Da buried in their mates stretched hole. The two enforcers traded looks before they started pounding the boy at the same time.

Richard smirked as he watched his guards taking their pleasure from the prone body of the boy who still couldn't cum. Richard sighed and began to dress when he saw the sun about to rise. He had to get home; he had many things he had to do. The wolf king stood, "finish and let's go," he ordered smirking at the sounds that came from the occupied throat when Jamil grunted and same down the constricting throat. With a smirk the wolf pulled out and knelt down to kiss the fuck swollen mouth.

Shang-Da growled at the commanding sound of his kings' voice. No one could disobey that voice, it wasn't long before Shang-Da felt the building pressure finally release. He growled, "That's it slut," he said as he flooded the tight channel with his seed. "Take my come like the dirty little slut you are."

Xander groaned into the mouth still kissing him at the words being said. 'This is going to kill me,' he thought as he was picked up. The wolves had finished with him and dressed, making sure to leaving him naked, and were now making their way over to the car. Xander grunted as he was placed in the back seat with the cock ring still on, only now Jamil had decided to have a bit more fun.

Jamil smirked as he tied Xanders wrists to his ankles, and angling him so that anyone in the front could reach back and play with the bound body. He chuckled at the look of barely conscious pleasure on his mates face. "This way we don't have to stop our fun," he purred barely noticing that his King was making his way over to them.

Richard smirked at the imagination of his enforcer. "Very imaginative," he purred chuckling when Jamil jumped out of his way. Richard moved to sit next to Xander, A vial of silver liquid in one hand and a very large vibrator in his other. Xander whimpered and sent a pleading look at his Alpha. Richard just chuckled.

"This is a very special lube," the king purred as he spread the silver liquid onto the toy. "It will make it so that no matter how much we stretch you, your ass will always be tight," the last word was grunted as the wolf king slammed the toy into the abused channel.

Xander moaned and screamed as the words and toy sunk into him. He whimpered when the werewolf turned the vibrator on high and moved to the front seat, Shang-Da moving to take the driver seat. Jamil was going to take the other car and meet them at Richards place. Xander couldn't help the pleading noises that fell from his lips. He groaned when Richard pulled out another toy, a cock shaped gag.

Richard chuckled as he forced the gag into the beautiful mouth. "These toys should keep our darling slut occupied," he purred as he ran a hand down to play with the bound erection. "What do you think Shang-Da," he purred when he heard his enforcer groan slightly, "Should we let are whore cum when we get home?" He asked taking his hand from the bound and gagged boy so he could play with the erection he could see straining in Shang-Da's pants.

Shang-Da groaned as his Alpha started stroking his cloth covered hard on. He let his legs fall open enough to give the King access but not enough to obstruct his driving. The wolf whimpered when the King unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his now hard flesh. "Don't forget to drive Shang-Da," the wolf King purred as he stroked the hard flesh.

Shang-Da growled and shifted slightly, barely noticing the cars they were passing. It was still early morning so there weren't many, but there were enough to make the usually stoic wolf blush. It only took a few minutes of driving for Shang-Da to feel himself approaching his climax. He growled in disappointment when the wolf King released him, only to notice that they were at Richards's house. He had bought a house in the middle of the woods after he had finally broken it off with Anita, so now they could do whatever they wanted to their mate.

Xander was writhing in his bounds as the car bounced along the road. He groaned as he watched what was taking place in the front seat. Even with the distraction, Richard still found the time to play with controls for the vibrator, lowing the speed, only to jack it up at random times. It didn't help that they were passing a lot of people; one guy had stayed next to them until their turn. Xander would have started pleading again if it weren't for the gag, which he couldn't help but suck on. He never even noticed they had stopped until he felt the vibrator go up to max.

Richard chuckled at the wide eyed look on Xanders face. "Looks like our little slut had fun being seen by all those people," he purred as he untied the bounds on the boys ankles, only to tie his hands behind his back. With a smirk the wolf king led his new toy into his house by the bound erection.

Jamil smirked when he saw his fellow enforcers flesh. He licked his lips as he came up behind him, wrapping a hand around the straining cock. "Shall we go and play with our darling mate," he said, sucking on his fellows' neck.

Richard smirked at his enforcers as he led their mate into his house, his smirk widened when as he led the whimpering man into his basement, created by Jean-Claude and Asher. It was made just for the pleasure of playing with a new toy. He purred at the look in his pets' eyes, "Lovely isn't it?" he asked as he untied the bounds on his hands and moved him to the middle of the room. "Let's have some fun before I have to leave," he purred as he grabbed the fur lined manacles from the ceiling, wrapping them around Xanders wrists before doing the same to his ankles. The young mate was now spread out for anyone's pleasure.

Shang-Da and Jamil gasped in pleasure when they walked into the room to see Xander tied and bared to the room. "Are you going to let our dirty little slut cum?" Jamil asked as Shang-Da stalked over and ran his hands over his bound mates' body.

Xander groaned at words and sent a pleading look at his Alpha. Richard smirked at the look, "I suppose we can," he said smirking at Jamil when Shang-Da knelt down to take the bound erection into his mouth. "Call the leopards," he said to Jamil, never taking his eyes of the bound boy, who just sent a lust laced look at the wolf King. Richard just smirked at him, "They should be able to keep him occupied while we take care of our work." Jamil nodded and went to do what he was asked as Shang-Da ran his hand over the base of the bound cock.

Shang-Da sent a look at his Alpha, he was desperate to taste his darling subs pent up seed. Richard gave him a knowing look and nodded, laughing at the groan that came from the gagged mouths. Shang-Da pulled off the hard flesh to take off the ring, only to swallow the flesh once more.

Xanders suffocated scream brought Shang-Da off at the same time. 'I wonder what will happen with the leopards,' was Xanders last thought before blacking out.

AN: Next chapter starts the kink requests, if you have anything you would like to see send me a review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12 dedicated to xwinterangelx HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Richard smirked as Micah's car pulled up. His smirk widened when he saw Nathaniel step out of the car to open the door for his King. Ever since Anita had left Micah had completely changed the pack structure, just as Richard had. Nathaniel was now Micah's submissive; both seemed to love the arrangement.

Micah smiled softly at the glowing sub. "Come Nathaniel," he purred, wrapping his hand around the man's braid, pulling the leopards head back roughly, "let's see what Richard has called us over for."

Nathaniel whimpered as his King led him to the house by his braid. He had thought that when Anita left them he would be alone, but after the effects of Anita's power bled off, Micah became more aggressive to his pard. His first action was to collar Nathaniel and make it perfectly clear that Nathaniel was his. The submissive leopard couldn't help but smile at the thought as Micah tightened his hold on his head.

Micah smirked as he knocked on the door. He hoped whatever he had been called over for left him sometime to play with his pet. 'I never thought I would be thankful to have Anita gone,' he thought as Jamil opened the door to let them in.

Richard smiled as his enforcer led the Leopard king into the living room. "Welcome Micah," the wolf purred as he stretched on one of the many chairs in the room, Jamil coming to stand behind him. He smirked when Micah sat, Nathaniel kneeling at his feet. "I called you here in the hopes you could watch someone for me," the wolf king said, smirking when a satisfied Shang-Da joined them, cum still dripping from the side of the smirking mouth.

Micah raised an eyebrow as Richard pulled Shang-Da down to lick off the sticky seed. "Something tells me this is more than just a sitting job," he drawled as he pet the hair of his own pet, who was rubbing against his leg at the sight and smell of the house.

Richard grinned and stood, "Why don't you come with me to see just who I want you to… watch…"

Micah blinked but followed, leaving Nathaniel alone with the smirking bodyguards. Awhile ago Micah had given them permission to do what they wanted with Nathaniel while he was gone, mostly because the Leopard king didn't want his pet bored and he knew that Jamil and Shang-Da wouldn't hurt Nathaniel, at least not bad enough for the leopard to complain. Micah shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw just who Richard had called him over to watch. A young man was passed out and tied spread eagled to the floor and ceiling.

Richard smiled softly at sight of his mate tied and unconscious from pleasure. "His name is Xander, he was turned a few days ago." The Wolf purred as he stalked over to run his hands over the limp body. Slowly letting the boy down and moving him to a nearby couch.

Micah walked over to the pair. "I take it he is the mate to you AND Jamil and Shang-Da," the leopard stated as he watched the two.

Richard smirked as he took out the gag, loving the gasping breaths that came from the freed mouth. "Yes, but he is not completely bound to us."

Micah nodded, they had found that the only way to bind a submissive to more than one Alpha was to use them for three days completely, and the wolves had had this new boy for one day already, that left two days of pleasure and fun. "I take it you want us to play with him while you are away," Micah said, his eyes never leaving the passed out boy, even as sounds drifted down from the living room.

Richard smirked at the sounds, "It looks like Nathaniel is having fun," he said, moving Xander into a more comfortable position. He turned back to the Nimir-Raj, "I want you to watch him, and you can do whatever you want to him, so long as he has one of Jean-Claude's special cock rings on." Richard explained, pulling out a box that held a bunch of golden rings. Micah looked at them with interest, "Would you mind if I used one or two on Nathaniel?" he asked as Richard moved to get something else.

Richard smirked at the question, "sure," was all he said as he pulled out a package. "You can do what you want with him, but at least an hour before I get back with the vampires, I want Xander to be wearing these," he said as he gave the package to Micah.

Micah opened the blue box and gasped at what was inside. It was a very skimpy maid outfit, with a bunch of toys to go with. "I think I'll have fun with this," the leopard said handing the package back to the wolf king, who was quick to put it on the still out of it boy.

Richard smirked down at the dressed up submissive. He looked delectable dressed up like a perfectly slutty maid. He had on a short lacey black skirt with a special pocket for a remote for the vibrator he planned on stuffing into that, hopefully, tight hole. The shirt was tight enough that if he had been a girl he would have busted the shirt, its sheer cloth left nothing to the imagination. "Help me get him upstairs," he said as he stood, Xander hanging from his shoulder. Micah smiled and took the other side. Between the two of them they were able to carry the boy without the awkwardness of carrying him alone. The stopped when they saw what was going on in the living room.

Jamil was brutally slamming into Nathaniel's mouth, making the leopard gag with each thrust. While Shang-Da fucked the subs ass just as brutally; the enforcers where taking turns pinching and pulling at the leopards reddening nipples. The kings traded looks before laying the dressed up wolf onto the nearby couch.

Micah chuckled at the sight, "looks like their having fun."

Richard just laughed as Jamil and Shang-Da filled the leopard with their come. Nathaniel whimpered as they pulled out. No one had given him permission to cum. Micah licked his lips at the pleading look his leopard was sending him. "Patience is a virtue, my little kitten," Micah purred, stalking over to the leopard.

Richard smirked as his guards dressed and came over to him. "Have fun Micah," Richard said as he gathered the things he would need for what needed to be done today. Micah just sent him a look and sat with Nathaniel seated between his legs. 'The leopards are going to have fun,' he thought as he led the way out of the house.

Micah grinned as he was left alone with the two submissive's. "Well, my little whore," his voice was husky as he pushed Nathaniel all the way down his hard rod. "We're going to have fun with this new wolf," he purred as they waited for said wolf to wake up.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to xwinterangelx for her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! She was also the 100th reviewer for one of my stories and got a special prize! Hehe HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13 Maid Outfit

Micah groaned as Nathaniel sucked him. They had just heard the wolves leaving and had decided to get back to what they had been doing before Jamil had called. Micah growled as his pet sucked him, "Take me deeper slut," he ordered, his eyes on the slowly waking boy on the couch.

Nathaniel whimpered at the order and swallowed Micah until he felt himself gag around the unyielding flesh. He loved it when his Alpha got commanding and rough. The leopard never noticed the boy on the couch that was watching them with heated eyes.

Micah smirked at the looks they were getting from Xander. "Isn't he beautiful," Micah purred at the wolf, tangling his hand into Nathaniel's hair, undoing the braid bit by bit. "On his knees sucking like the submissive whore he is." Nathaniel whimpered at the words falling from his Masters lips as the hand in his hair forced him to take even more of that long, thick cock into his throat.

Xander nodded, his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him. While the sight made him very hot, he couldn't believe that he was able to get hard at all after what had happened earlier. Xander blushed at the thought of what had been done to him before. 'I can't believe I let them do that,' he thought with a groan.

Micah chuckled at the groan; he knew what the young wolf was thinking. Micah pulled Nathaniel off him smirking at the disappointed groan that came. "Nathaniel," Micah purred at his darling submissive. "Go down into the basement and grab the box with the golden rings and bring it to me."

Nathaniel groaned and made his way to the stairs, crawling on his hands and knees until he was forced to stand. Micah grinned at his retreating back before turning his gaze back to the wide-eyed wolf.

Xander watched the new males with wide-eyes. He gulped when the Alpha leopard stood and walked over to him. Xander whimpered as the Alpha came and stood over him.

Micah smiled down at the boy and started to pet the boys hair. "Do you know why Richard is doing what he is?" He asked, chuckling when Xander shook his head. "Richard wants to make you his mate, but because Shang-Da and Jamil also want you for their mate, they have to go through certain rituals." He explained, smirking at the blush that covered the young wolfs face. "For you to be the mate of more than one wolf they have to keep you in constant servitude for three days, since there are three of them, and until the end of the three days you will feel completely submissive to any Alpha."

Xander gulped at what the new Alpha. 'Three days?' He thought as his cock hardening at the thought of what just one night with them led to. 'I don't think I can survive that long,' he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Nathaniel return or Micah taking one of the golden rings, until he felt it being wrapped around his flesh again. Xander groaned as his arousal was once more bound; it was only then that he noticed the outfit he was wearing. His blush deepened.

Micah licked his lips at the sight of the red face. "Mmmm, Suck him Nathaniel," he whispered returning to his seat to watch.

Xander gasped when he felt a hot mouth swallow him whole. He couldn't keep from bucking into the sucking mouth. "Oh, God," he groaned, his eyes locking with the cat like ones of the only Alpha in the room.

Micah smirked at the sight of his Nathaniel's head covered by the short black skirt, his hair spread out around him. His smirk only widened when he caught the gaze of the blushing wolf. Micah started stroking himself, his eyes never leaving Xanders. "Nathaniel," Micah growled, Nathaniel whimpered but didn't stop sucking. "Release him." Both boys whimpered in disappointment at the order.

Xander sent pleading looks over at the Alpha leopard. "Please," he whimpered when Micah motioned for him to kneel in front of him. Xander slid to the floor and crawled over to the purring leopard, barely even noticing the smiling submissive leopard that just watched as the dressed up wolf copied his earlier movements.

Micah grabbed Xander by the hair and forced the head of his cock into the red mouth. "Suck me good slut, and I might just let you come," he growled, forcing more of himself into the grunting mouth.

Xander mumbled as he started to suck the new cock. He couldn't help the happy feelings that went through him at the sounds the Leopard Alpha was making as he ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of the giant rod.

The leopard king grunted at the feeling of that wicked tongue. He looked at his bright eyed submissive. "Nathaniel, go and get the blue box from the basement." He ordered, pushing more of his dick into the now gagging orifice. Nathaniel nodded his eyes glazed as he made his way to the basement once again.

Xander gagged as the Kings cock invaded his throat. 'Something tells me I don't want to know just what is in that box.' He whimpered when Nathaniel came up with the blue box and a smirk on his boyish face.

Micah grabbed Xanders head by his hair, 'something tells me I might not have much hair left,' and threw him to the floor. "Don't move little bitch," he purred taking the box from his submissive. "Nathaniel, give him something to suck on," he ordered, delighting in the sight of the wolf taking his boys prick into his groaning mouth. "Time to properly prepare you for later;" Micah purred as he took out a particularly large vibrator. He was quick to remove the vibrator from earlier, raising an eyebrow at the silver sheen, before forcing the entire thing in with one push. The leopard chuckled at the sounds coming from the submissive's as Xanders moans surrounded Nathaniel's cock. With a smirk Micah put the controller into the hidden pocket.

The control had a randomize button that, when hit, would randomly switch between settings. The button was on the bottom of the controller and the pocket had a little piece of silver in the perfect position so that when Xander moves the button would be pushed by the silver piece, torturing the poor boy with pleasure. This was going to a long day for the boy, especially with what Micah had planned for later.

AN: Just a warning, there will be bestiality in this fic. I will warn you when that chapter is up, so if you don't like you can skip. When I do post that chapter, I will be sure to post two chapters so that everyone gets at least one update… Anywho hope you enjoy the fic!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update my stories; I have been having a bit of a depression episode. I'm hoping that if I force myself to write it may help with it. While I have a basic idea of where I want my stories to go, I will need some ideas for the smexy scenes! If the is ANYTHING you want to see tell me! There is very little I won't put in!

Chapter 14: Sorry

Xander whimpered as he continued to clean the house under Nathaniel and Micah's direction. No matter what he did, the vibrator in him brushed and prodded at his prostate, leaving the wolf gasping and shivering in continued pleasure. It didn't help that Micah would randomly stop him in his cleaning to have him suck him or Nathaniel. The were-leopard did take out the toy once, After Xander had explained about the silver sheen that had been on the last toy. Micah had wanted to coat the new toy in the special lube. All Xander could think throughout the day was what would happen if the people he had left in Sunnydale would do if they could see him now. 'They would wonder if I had been put under a spell,' he thought as he finished washing the dishes. 'Though if I didn't know it was the wolf forcing me to act this way, I would think the vampire had done something!'

Micah smirked as he watched the wolf clean. He may not have played with the delicious boy as much as he would normally but tormenting him was just as fun, and he had Nathaniel for when it became too much. Like now, the leopard king was sitting in the kitchen, watching the little maid; Nathaniel was sucking on his hard flesh as a toy laced with the silver lube tortured his little kitten.

"Mmmm, that's a good little slut," Micah moaned as he thrust hard into the warm mouth. "Suck my cock like the whore you are."

Nathaniel whimpered and sucked hard, he just loved it when his master talked dirty and got rough. It didn't help that there was a gold cock ring keeping him from getting any release.

Micah smirked and yanked the black hair, pulling his pet from him. "Let's have some proper fun, my kitten," Micah whispered when he heard the faint groan of disappointment. With a smirk Micah wrapped the hair around his hand so he could use it for a leash. "Xander," he whispered, knowing the wolf could hear him, "you finish your chores then come join us to have some fun."

Xander nodded and went to clean the living room, groaning slightly when the vibrator spiked, sending a shock through his body.

Micah smirked and dragged his very willing pet down to the basement, He was going to have some fun while the two subs where all his.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Micah smirked as he took in the sight of his little pet. It had only taken a few minutes for Micah to get Nathaniel in the perfect position. The submissive cat was now tightly tied, kneeling on the floor with his hands bound behind his back; a special toy shoved and locked in his grasping hole. The harness keeping the toy in place left the aching and bound erection out in the open, twitching in the cold basement air.

Micah couldn't help but chuckle as Nathaniel moaned around the gag keeping his fun mouth open for use. "Don't look so desperate kitten," he whispered as he played with the controls that worked the special toy. "You'll get to cum soon," Micah stopped talking when he heard the gasp sound behind him. The leopard king smirked, "come down and join us Xander, can't forget to let you have some fun."

Xander gulped at the site of the leopard, 'I wonder what he has planned for me?' He thought, making his way to the smirking King, Xander couldn't help the curious looks he sent the devise in Micah's hand.

Micah smirked at the look, "would you like to know what my special little toy does?" Xander just nodded and made his way closer. "It's something I asked Jean-Claude to make for me," He explained, circling the dressed up wolf. "I do think he made one for Richard as well, so you may find yourself in a similar situation fairly soon," he whispered, snaking a hand up the black skirt to play with the twitching erection it hid. "It's anal beads, but with a special modification. It's electric," Micah smirked at the gasps that came as he played with the new wolf and explained just what his toy was. "It sends electrical pulses straight to the anal passage; I imagine it feels wonderful when pressed directly against the prostate."

Xander groaned and gulped, his breathing speeding up at each word. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the bound and moaning leopard, even as the leopard king started to pull the toy in his own ass almost all the way out, only to push it in hard and fast, repeating the motion as Xander just moaned and squealed.

With a chuckle Micah pushed the vibrator in, making sure it lay directly on the prostate. "Now, I think Nathaniel is feeling a little left out," he purred, pushing Xander towards the kneeling form. "Now, go suck him like the good little bitch we all know you are."

With panting breath Xander made his way over and, kneeling down, he took the hard flesh into his waiting mouth. The position made Micah smirk, Xander was on his knees bent over to reach the twitching flesh, leaving his ass sticking tantalizingly in the air. The perfect position for some real fun.

AN: Remember, if there is anything you would like to see, just tell me! NO LIMITS! I'll try to work in anything I think would be fun to torment everyone's favorite carpenter!


	15. Chapter 15 READ WARNING

WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEX WITH A RATHER LARGE AND YUMMY CAT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

AN: Umm, sorry about the long wait, this chapter did not want to come out, it came out well enough, but I'm not entirely sure about it… oh well it's the best I could do! Once again, anything you want to see please tell me, I need some ideas about what to do when Richard, Jamil, and Shang-Da come back! Anyone with any ideas?

Chapter 16 A

Xander was so focused on sucking the bound leopard; he never noticed the King's evil smirk as he stripped behind the bent wolf. Xander gurgled around the hard flesh when he felt a fur covered hand caressing his raised ass. The soft fur felt weird, but in a way that made the wolf shudder in anticipation of what the leopard was up to. He whimpered when he heard a soft growl come from above him. It seemed Nathaniel was getting impatient for him to return to sucking him. Xander was quick to comply, sucking on the hard flesh like he would a sucker. The submissive leopard moaned above him as much as he could with the gag still in his mouth.

Micah watched through his catlike eyes as Nathaniel proved that even he had a slight dominate side. Micah purred as his body finished changing, he had wanted to see how Xander reacted to the feeling of fur before he went along with his plans for the little subs. If the sounds coming from the sucking boy were any indication, he would love it. The Leopard King chuckled and ran a fur covered finger over the twitching passage that was so nicely displayed for him before jerking out the toy that still buzzed in his twitching hole before replacing it with a fury digit.

Xander gagged when he felt a fur covered finger pushed into his still tight passage, it was times like this that made him really hate the vampire that developed that silver colored lube. No matter what the dominate lycanthropes did to him he would always be tight. Xander ended his thoughts when he felt another furry finger invade his passage. The wolf groaned around the flesh in his mouth.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" The leopard king's voice had changed; it had a purring, growling sort of quality that instantly made Xander think he couldn't still be completely human. "You look so much good, on your knees, sucking my dear kitten while I decide whether or not to fuck you in my leopard form."

Both Xander and Nathaniel groaned at the idea of the wolf sub being fucked by a leopard. Nathaniel bucked as much as his bounds allowed him, trying to get more of his hard flesh into that hot mouth. Micah removed the gag from his kittens mouth, smirking at the please that immediately fell from the red lips. "Please let me come, His mouth is so good, please, please let me come Master!" Micah chuckled, his free hand moving to pet the base of the ringed erection, a furred finger tracing the lips that where still wrapped around his kittens erection.

"What do you think my dear wolf," Micah purred, two fingers still playing with his ass, while another traced the stretched lips, "Should I let my kitten feed you his warm milk?"

Xander groaned at the suggestion, sucking harder on the twitching flesh, even as he bucked against the questing fingers. He couldn't stop the pleading sounds that garbled out of his occupied throat. He really wanted to taste the leopard. He was becoming a cock whore, and he really didn't mind. Xander could feel is wolf grumbling in pleasure and contentment, even if it was a little annoyed at not being able to find release, something both Xander and the wolf agreed on. Xander was broken from his thoughts when two things happened at once. He was pulled of Nathaniel only to be forced right back when the ring was removed and a third finger was slammed into his body. Xander groaned and whined, pushing back against the strange feeling of the fingers moving in and out of him, imitating what was no doubt going to happen later. Something Xander was really looking forward to.

Micah smirked when he felt the little wolf fucking himself on his fingers. He knew the young man was going to enjoy what he had planned, the leopard king nodded to a gasping Nathaniel who screamed as he spilled himself into the mouth that gagged and swallowed around him.

"That's it little bitch," Micah purred, roughly shoving another finger into the tightening passage, "swallow everything my kitten gives you. Such a lovely slut you are, I think the wolves are going to have a lot of fun with you." Xander just groaned as the leopard submissive fainted, his softening flesh still being milked by Xander's gasping throat. Micah smirked and pulled the wolf of his kitten, forcing more of his fingers into the tight hole that would soon be filled by his leopard man cock. Micah smirked at the thought, 'This is going to be fun.'

Xander stared with lust glazed eyes at the man who was using him until his mates got back. All he wanted now was release, he whimpered up at the Leopard king when his head was pulled back. Micah just smirked and smashed his lips against Xander's fuck swollen mouth, groaning at the taste of blood when his sharp teeth cut the lips. Micah growled and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the gasping lips, tasting what remained of his kittens' essence. The leopard pulled back when the need for air made itself noticed; "Now I'm going to fuck you properly." Xander could only groan at the promise

***

It didn't take long for Micah to have Xander in the position he most wanted him in. The wolf was now tied to the floor on his hands and knees, his maid outfit had been removed and placed out of the way, his neck fastened with a collar that connected to a chain that attached to the floor, Xander could get away if he tried; not that he was really planning on it any way. Micah had taken Nathaniel out of his bounds, now the little leopard was resting on a couch nearby so when he woke he would be able to see just what his king had planned for the submissive wolf. The thought of being seen just made the pleasure Xander was feeling all the more intense, the chemical from the cock ring was certainly not helping matters much. No matter what the leopard did to him, all he would feel was pleasure and plenty of it.

Micah smirked, "you think you can handle being fucked by a leopard, little bitch?" The purring question made Xander jerk at the sound. When the words finally registered Xander groaned and pulled against the bounds that held him. He pulled harder when he felt a smack against his raised ass. Micah was spanking him, his palm leaving red marks as his ass quivered with each hit; the claws of his half leopard hand leaving little trails of blood that healed before the next blow fell, leaving more in its wake. Xander groaned and begged, "Please, please," he croaked his throat sore from the sounds the leopard king had forced from his throat.

"Please what, little bitch," Micah purred, putting more power behind the blows, "please keep spanking your ass, or please fuck you? You're going to have to be more specific about what you want little bitch." Micah chuckled when the only response was a scream filled with denied want. "Well slut, which is it?"

Xander groaned; his head and chest falling to the ground, his ass pushed into the air. "Please, please fuck me please," Xander's breathy pleas made the leopard king chuckle and pull back. "It will be my pleasure," the leopard purred before completing the change into a leopard. The giant cat purred and stalked around the positioned wolf. Xander whimpered at the sight of the large black furred leopard that seemed to be stalking him. The leopard just stared at him, running his tongue over his bared skin, each touch bringing a whimper from his prey.

After the tongue bath, Micah stood once more behind the boy who still had his chest pressed against the floor and his ass at the perfect height for what the leopard wanted. Xander whimpered when he felt himself being mounted by the large animal, the cats' claws leaving red lines along his back that quickly healed only to be replaced by more. The feeling of the fur against his bare skin mixing with the pleasure from the claws, threatened to drive Xander mad. The werewolf screamed when he felt the animal shaped cock force its way into his stretched ass. It felt so weird to be fucked by an animal, but it was a good kind of weird. It only took one or two thrusts before the leopard king lost all control and started fucking him brutally, Xander could stop the screams that came with the brutal fucking. Xander thrashed against the bounds, his wide eyes meeting those of the leopard sub who had been woken by the others screams.

Nathaniel watched with wide eyes as his King fucked that bound and naked wolf. While he had been fucked by Micah in his leopard form, he had never seen the man fuck anyone else like that. He found the picture extremely erotic; he could feel his flesh getting harder by the minute as his King took the young wolfs body in the most primal of ways. Nathaniel's groan brought the black leopards attention to him, a growl was all it took to tell Nathaniel what his King wanted him to do. Nathaniel slid gracefully from the couch and crawled to the gasping wolf who was rocking against the thrusts that would have surely have torn him if he had been anything other than a lycanthrope.

Xander looked up when he felt the softness of the other sub's hair brushing against the back of his neck. He groaned when he saw the now familiar flesh pointed at him. His gasping was cut off when Nathaniel grabbed his hair and pulled him up to once again swallow the leopard. Xander's groans vibrated through the excited leopard.

"You have no idea how hot it is to see you being fucked by an animal," Nathaniel purred, pushing until he hit the back of Xander's throat with his hard flesh. He groaned when Xander gagged around him. "Do you think Richard will think to fuck you as a wolf, or maybe, he will let Jamil and Shang-Da try you out first." Nathaniel purred when the suction around his cock got stronger with each sentence, "you know what I think would be fun," he whispered, taking a hold of the brown locks and holding Xander against the base of his cock. "I think it would be fun if Richard let you be fucked by animals while Jean-Claude and the other vampires watch on."

Xander groaned weakly as his throat was filled and each word created more and more pictures in his head. He could feel the leopard king getting ready to shoot inside his twitching hole, his claws digging even deeper into his bared back; the darkness was getting ready to take him when Nathaniel finally let him pull somewhat off the hard flesh. Xander gasped around the flesh as he continued to suck on what was quickly becoming his favorite thing to play with. He whimpered when he felt the leopard currently using his ass, lick at his exposed back. He couldn't help but love feeling of the rough tongue lapping at his back like a kid eating candy. Xander groaned in desperation around the prick still fucking his mouth. God did he need release.

Micah was enjoying himself. The boy felt so good and warm around him as he pounded into the bound body. The sight of Nathaniel using the young wolfs mouth, and speaking of one of his fantasies, just made the scene that much more interesting. 'I am going to have to ask Richard about a repeat,' he thought surprisingly still able to think even as his climax rapidly approached. Micah growled as he finally spent himself into the grasping hole, enjoying the strangled groans that came from Xander. Micah growled to Nathaniel who seemed to understand exactly what the leopard king wanted.

Nathaniel once more took a hold of the brown locks and pushed himself to the back of Xander's throat, filling it with more of his seed. Xander groaned and swallowed his new favorite treat even as Micah transformed back from his leopard form and picked up the toy that had been in him all day, he coated it with more of the silver lube before shoving it into his well used hole, keeping the leopard kings cream in. Xander shivered at the feeling of being full. Good god did it feel wonderful. Xander looked up, his eyes desperate.

Micah smiled at the sight of the begging eyes, "does the little bitch need his release?" His purring question was met with an enthusiastic nod and sounds of begging. "Nathaniel, take care of the little bitch, it's time to get him ready for the wolves."

Nathaniel smiled and lay down underneath the wolf until he was directly under the bound erection. With quick fingers the ring was take off and the coloring erection was swallowed by the excited leopard. He liked when Xander sucked him, but he still enjoyed sucking a cock himself. He was only slightly disappointed when Xander was quick to release his load into his mouth. He only wished it had taken longer, but he still got the prize he wanted.

Micah smirked and held Xander up when he fainted, the release of his pent up passions taking a lot out of him. "Let's get him ready for the rest of his night," he whispered to Nathaniel who licked his lips and nodded. Micah smiled and released the ropes and chains, telling Nathaniel to take the boy up to the bath to be cleaned off, though the toy was not to be removed until later. The leopard king whistled and got dressed, making a lunch for him and the two submissive boys. All of them would be hungry after a day like they just had, 'especially Xander.' Micah couldn't help but imagine just what might be in-store for the wolf when he was taken to the Circus of the Damned. 'I truly hope I get an invite to that,' he thought even as Nathaniel led a dazed but awake Xander to the kitchen. They ate in silence, when they were done Micah told Xander that he had to change back into the maids outfit and kneel by the door until the wolves came home. Xander groaned but did as he was told.

Xander knelt with a sigh and decided to rest a bit before the pleasures of the day repeated with the wolves. 'I may not survive the claiming,' he thought even as he shuddered as thoughts of what might be waiting for him when his mates-to-be came home. 'It's going to be a very long night,' he thought even as he looked up to see Micah playing with Nathaniel's long hair, he seemed to be re-braiding it. Xander smiled at the two, 'well it may very well be worth it.'


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I don't really like how this chapter came out, but it was the best I could do. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait!!

Chapter 16 B

Xander was panting by the time the wolves got back. Micah had taken the control for the toy currently buzzing away inside him, and was now playing with the random button. Nathaniel had gotten another of Jean-Claude's lovely cock-rings and it was now once again snug around him. Xander was really starting to hate anything created for the Master of the City. They were so annoying, though he was glad for the fact that they stopped him from feeling pain, but the pleasure it caused him was going to drive him mad. Xander was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of an approaching car. His brown eyes met the smirking face of the Leopard King.

"It seems your darling mates are home," Micah purred, he walked over to slip the controller back into its secret pocket, he turned and grabbed Nathanial by his newly done braid and pulled him up to stand beside him. "Be a good boy for them, I do hope we get the… pleasure, of seeing you again."

Xander smiled slightly when the door opened and he was pulled into the arms of his King. Richard smirked and kissed him, his tongue finding its way into the waiting mouth. The two were locked in their kiss even as Micah left with Nathaniel being pulled by his leash made of hair. Xander gulped for air when they finally separated, only to be pulled into another kiss by Jamil than Shang-Da. He was breathless before all the kisses were done. He just barely managed a whispery "Welcome Home," before he was once again pulled into a kiss.

"Perfect thing to come home to," Richard growled, Shang-Da and Jamil nodding with smiles on their faces. Richard smirked and trailed a hand under the black skirt, his smirked widened when he felt the toy he had asked Micah to make sure his little bitch was wearing. "I take it the leopards had fun with you," Richard asked, pulling the toy almost all the way out, just to force it right back in. The other two wolves smirked at the shudder they saw pass through their mate. The wolves smirked when the scent of their mates' arousal spiked. "I think I will have to ask Micah just what he did, maybe we can have a repeat." Richard said, still playing with the toy in his lover's ass.

Xander panted from his position wrapped in Richard's arms, one of the large hands rubbing his barely covered back while the other played with the toy in his ass. He barely noticed Jamil and Shang-Da moving around him until he felt two more pairs of hands wondering over his body. A groan fell from his lips when one of the rough hands found his bound cock and started stroking it like a favored pet.

"He smells like leopard," Shang-Da growled, kneeling down until he was level with the hand that was playing with the toy. "I want to taste why," the growl was answered by Richard roughly pulling the toy out and throwing it to the floor. The three dominates laughed at the surprised sound that escaped their little mate. "I think he will enjoy this," Shang-Da purred before changing his tongue to that of his wolf forms and digging it into the twitching hole that was leaking a familiar white substance.

Xander's answering scream was swallowed by Richard's mouth descending on his. The wolf kings tongue felt like it was trying to devour his sub through his mouth. Xander felt like he was in heaven. Richard's arms holding him in place while Shang-Da licked and swallowed around his abused hole. Jamil was still petting the bound erection, his whispery voice saying words Xander wasn't sure he should believe, but the more time he spent with the three men, the harder it was to deny.

"You're our beautiful mate," Jamil whispered, licking at any skin he could get to. "Soon you will be ours alone and no one will be able to take you from us." Jamil chuckled when he felt the shudder go down Xander's body. "Our beautiful, submissive, responsive mate," His whispered words punctuated by small bites to Xander's leg.

Xander groaned and pushed against the tongue consuming his ass, his body felt like it was on fire. Hot pleasure surged through his veins while his body was being eaten by the wolves that surrounded him. 'I feel like an X-Rated Little Red Riding Hood,' he thought when the wolves finally let him go minutes later. He felt a warm shudder go through him when he saw the looks on the three's faces.

"I think it's time for our dear maid to make us dinner," Richard purred, pushing Xander towards the kitchen, but not forgetting to put the toy back where it belonged, pushed against his little mates prostate. Jamil and Shang-Da just smirked and watched hungrily as their red faced and panting mate made his way to the kitchen to prepare some food for his mates. The three traded satisfied looks and went to sit in the Living Room; Richard smirking at the sounds that came from the kitchen, the toy was definitely a keeper.

Xander groaned when the toy went up to its highest setting, he was making a soup he had learned awhile ago, it had chicken and beef mixed with vegetables. It was really good and filling and it was quick and easy to make, which was good considering he was having trouble moving with the toy, which was quickly beginning to feel like it would never leave, still shoved against his prostate. Xander shuddered and twenty minutes from when he started he gave a relieved sigh when the timer dinged to tell him that the food was done. Xander smiled and went into the Living Room, 'I'm becoming a proper little house wife,' Xander thought with a slight shudder. Richard looked up from the paper he was grading when his mate entered the room. Xander had a red flushed face and a hungry look in his eyes, Jamil and Shang-Da where the fist to reach the excited boy.

"I take it dinner is ready?" Jamil purred, wrapping an arm around the black clad waist. Xander just nodded and whined when Shang-Da leaned over to suck and bite on his neck.

Richard stood and smiled at his friends actions, "let's see what our mate has cooked up for us." The others followed as Richard led the way to the kitchen. A few moments later found Xander sitting on the floor by Richard's feet, a pleased smile on his lips. They loved his soup. He sighed happily as he was fed from Richards spoon, 'I could definitely get used to this,' he thought with a happy smile. A few minutes of quite except for the sound of silver knocking against the bowls, Xander had put his head against Richards' knee when he had had his fill of the soup while the three wolves spoke of things that Xander really didn't care about, he was to lost in the haze that came with his submission to his mates and the denial of release that was still being held back by that damned ring.

Xander looked up when Richard ran a hand through his head, the wolf king nodded to Jamil who had been the first to finish his dinner. Xander got the message and crawled under the table until he was seated between the wolves' strong legs. Xander smiled slightly when the wolf jumped at the feeling of his hand going to undo the button that hid Jamil from his questing hands. When the awakening erection was finally free, Xander wasted no time in swallowing it to the root, ignoring the slight gagging feeling that came with his actions. He sucked as the wolves continued talking; Jamil's hand buried in his hair so no matter what the hard flesh never left his mouth.

Richard smirked when he saw the look on Jamil's face, he was close. When the wolf growled and spent his seed into Xander's mouth, Richard smirked when Xander went straight to Shang-Da, repeating the action. Their little mate was certainly a pleasure. Richard couldn't wait to see what would happen when he took Xander to the Circus of the Damned. 'I do hope he doesn't mind an audience,' Richard thought, visions of what he wanted to happen filling his mind. The Wolf King was broken from his thought when he felt a familiar feeling. It seemed it was his turn to be serviced by their mate.

"When we are done here," he said with a smile, playing with a strand of Xander's hair, "I think it would be best if you went to bed, you are certainly in for a busy day tomorrow." The promise and the look in Richards' eyes made Xander shudder and suck harder. He couldn't wait.

Richard growled when he released into the hot mouth, "You certainly know how to use that sinful mouth of yours." Xander looked up at the wolf king, a little of his dominates sperm dripping down the side of his mouth. Richard growled and pulled Xander up for a brutal kiss, enjoying the taste of all three dominates in that sinful mouth. Richard pulled away and connected his eyes with the lust hazed brown orbs that pleaded with him. "I suppose I should let you cum before we put you too bed."

Xander whimpered and nuzzled against Richard's neck, he gasped when he was spun around so his back was to Richards' chest. Xander looked around to see Jamil and Shang-Da staring at him. IT was only then that he noticed that he was in the perfect position for them to stare at anything and everything Richard may chose to do to him. The thought brought a bright red flush to his body. Xander gulped when Richard moved the skirt of the maids outfit up so that the others had an unobstructed view of his coloring cock and the ring that held back his climax. Xander was getting desperate, throughout the entire dinner the toy in his ass had been buzzing, its changing speed making Xander jump slightly, which just amused the others.

Richard chuckled and started to stroke the now bared to the world cock. His eyes met those of Shang-Da who raised an eyebrow and moved forward, kneeling down and taking Xander's flesh into his mouth. The wolves smirked when Xander gurgled at the feelings that where surrounding him. He seemed to be enjoying this, the thought made Richard smirk, 'So many things to do with him, I can't wait till there are more to see what he likes.' Richard yanked out the toy and signaled to Shang-Da who removed the ring and swallowed the flesh once again, moaning at the taste of Xander's seed, to him it tasted like chocolate and innocence, something he hadn't thought would be possible after everything that had happened in the short time they had had him.

Richard looked down at the boy who seemed to faint after every release. His eyes had tender light as he took in the peaceful and sated face of his submissive mate. "He is beautiful," Richard whispered, smiling at the agreeing nods he got from the other two. "I'm going to put him to bed for the night, then we are going to have some fun with each other." With that said; Richard carried Xander up to his room and laid him on the bed, smiling when Xander snuggled deeper into the bedding, somehow getting a pillow and snuggling against it. "I think you will be very happy here Xander, we will make sure of that." Richard whispered, kissing Xander on his forehead before leaving the room as quietly as possible to go and reaffirm the bond that was between him and his enforcers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Xander groaned silently into the gag that lay innocently in his mouth. Tonight was the night, his mates where taking him to The Circus of the Damned for the final night of the mating ritual. After tonight he would officially be the mate to the three most dominate men in the Thronnes Rokke pack. He couldn't wait to see just what they had planned for him.

Currently he was bound and gagged, naked on the floor in the backseat of Richards car. The cuffs on his wrist where chained tightly to the cuffs on his ankles, forcing him to kneel with his hands behind his back. There was another chain from the wrist cuffs that connected to the back of the collar around his neck. One final chain came from the front of his collar to connect to the silver cock ring around his hard prick. Every move he made would jerk the ring, sending a thrill of pleasure through his bound body. It certainty didn't help that the road they where taking had a lot of bumps and dips.

Richard smirked from his place in the front seat of the car. Shang-Da was driving, Jamil was in the back sitting next to the bound form of their soon-to-be mate. The werewolf king watched as his enforcer randomly touched different parts of their beautiful boys body. One minute he was stroking his neck, the next he was twisting a pebbled nipple. Each touch bringing a muffled cry from the young wolf.

"I cant wait until we get to the circus," Jamil purred, reaching down to tug on the bound erection. "just to see you on your knees before all those who will be witnessing our mating. It will be intoxicating."

Xander whimpered behind his gag. He could just see what his Alphas had planned for him. It was going to be a long, pleasure filled night. The former zeppo was startled out of his thoughts when the gag in his mouth was removed, only to be replaced with a familiar cock.

Richard looked back and smirked when he saw Jamil pushing his cock into a very willing mouth. "Don't forget Jamil," Richard said with a wicked look in his eyes. "Xander isn't to swallow any cum until later tonight, so make sure to get plenty in his hair instead."

Xander whimpered at those words, he knew they planned for him to walk out in the open from the car to the employee entrance of the Circus. He could already feel the pleasure and embarrassment of being paraded where anyone could see.

Jamil growled and forced his dick into Xander's waiting mouth. They stayed like that all the way to the Circus, Xander on his knees sucking and licking as Jamil fucked his mouth. They where just pulling into the parking lot when Jamil tore Xander off his lap and held him still by his hair as he released his white cream, allowing it to spatter his submissive mates face and hair. The other two dominate wolves chuckled at the blushing glazed look that had taken over their wolfs face.

Xander blushed as the gag was replaced and the cum on his face and in his hair started to dry. Jamil smirked and attached one more chain to the groaning and excited wolf. A pair of nipple clams where securely fastened with a small chain attaching the two. Richard looked at the new addition and raised and eyebrow at his enforcer who merely smirked and connected a leash the chain before releasing the chain behind Xander's back so the young wolf could stand, but that was all. The chain dangled from his wrists even as the ones connected to his collar tightened.

Xander whimpered and struggled a bit as he was pulled out of the car. Not a smart move for the chained zeppo. Each move just jerked the ring around his erection and the clamps on his nipples, the pleasure and pain making him struggled even more as they raced through his body.

"I think your little mate is rather enjoying himself."

The purred voice made the four wolves pause and look over to see a masked vampire waiting for them. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up and a mask covering his face, Xander could just barely see a piece of light blonde hair under the hood.

"The Master is waiting for you in the meeting hall."

With that said the mask vampire gave one more look to the chained boy before entering the Circus of the Damned through the employee entrance.

Richard snorted and took the leash from Jamil, giving it a slight tug and making his way to the entrance as well. Xander gulped as well as he could and followed the pull of the leash, each step bring home the fact that he was still chained and nude walking through a parking lot where anyone could see him. The thought of being seen just made Xander hotter, he felt like his body was on fire. 'I'm going to kill that vampire,' he thought as another shock of pleasure sped through his body when Richard gave a particularly hard tug on the leash connected to his nipples.

"Faster Xander, we wouldn't want to keep Jean-Claude waiting." Richard purred, tugging again on the leash. He just loved the whimpers that came from his lovely submissive.

Xander shivered at the smirk that was on his Alphas face. It didn't bode well for him. 'Its going to be a really long night,' he thought speeding up his steps to keep up with the man holding his leash, Jamil and Shang-Da where following behind him chuckling at his predicament.

A few minutes of tugging and whimpering and the four wolves found themselves in front of a doorway covered with red and black silk drapes. Shang-Da and Jamil moved around and opened the curtains for Richard and Xander to enter. Xander whimpered and jerked against the chain when he saw what was in the room.

The floor was covered with different toys and machines that made Xander's mouth dry and his cock jump. In the middle of the room sat a throne like chair surrounded by pillows, in the chair was a smirking Jean-Claude who motioned Richard forward.

Richard growled and smirked and with another pull of the leash walked over to the vampire. At the edge of the circle of pillows he stopped and turned to look at the dazed wolf behind him.

"Kneel Xander," was all the Ulfric said as he licked his lips and held tight to the leash.

Xander whimpered and slowly fell to his knees, the leash pulling tighter and tighter until Xander as on his knees and the clamps on his nipples where pulled upwards. Xander screamed softly into his gag as a chuckling Richard pulled the leash slightly before letting go. Xander just sat back on his heels with relief as the pressure was eased off his abused nipples. He whimpered when he felt the chain hanging from his wrists being attached once more to the cuffs on his ankles, keeping him in place as Richard made his way closer to the Master vampire. The Alpha smiled and knelt in front of the chair, Jean-Claude running a hand through his wolfs hair as he stared at the chained and kneeling wolf.

"And so the final day of submission begins for our little submissive."

AN: OK so the next chapter is in progress but while I have my own ideas for what I'm going to do I would love to know what you want to see. Suggest anything, I love to see what others can come up with. Others will be joining them as well if you can think of any, but please no females, I just really don't like writing Het.


End file.
